His Comforting Chill
by I.Love.Ukes
Summary: Gray and Natsu go on a job alone.It will take almost two days for them to reach their destination. Will they kill each other first? ..or will they find a way to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic. I'm sorry for the OOCness of some characters but I really hope you like it. I will be updating ASAP.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I've made some changes.. I hope this is better! Oh yeah, yes I'm totally new at this. Any criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Flame head! When you gonna grow some muscles?" Gray asked while walking on the path with Erza and Natsu. Natsu looks annoyed and irritated.

"Hey Ice block!" The pink haired boy said sarcastically,rolling his eyes. "Why are you starting shit this early on in the trip?" His voice turned a little excited, with a smirk.

"Not that I would mind burning you to a crisp!" He wrapped a flame around his fist which was now close to Gray's face as he threatened him.

Gray leaned over and blew a cool breeze to his flame, putting it out as he walked away as if extremely bored.

"As if you could." He walked ahead of Natsu, now, only wearing boxers.

Erza steps in with a hard hand to the back of both of their heads. Natsu looks at her as he rubs the back of his head, Gray looks at the ground confused. Erza stares at both of them with a stern glare and lectures them.

"Why do you guys have to do that constantly?" She sighs and continues as she pulls her luggage along.

"Gray! Clothes on! Natsu! Remember that you're still going to have to ride the train to get there!"

"Whaaat?" Natsu now protesting. "I thought you said this path was a straight shot."

"Nope." Gray said with an evil grin, now pulling his shirt back over his head. "And it looks like I get to be the one to knock you out this time."

Natsu gave him a confused look. "...And why would you think that?"

Erza gives a concerned gaze to the ground.

"I said this path was a straight shot for me, you guys are going to stop Jellal from building the second tower all by yourselves."

The more she spoke the bigger Natsu's smile grew.

"Something came up, there are some things I need to take care of and where I'm going, you can't. It's going to take some time to get to there." She paused. "So I hope you guys got some sleep."

Natsu, now with a full smile, starting to get excited.

"Going on an S-class mission without Erza or any of the S-class wizards... is soooo worth dealing with the train ride. "

Erza now looking troubled stops the cart as Natsu skips on ahead. Gray turned and leaned towards Erza whispering. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in check."  
Erza turned to him, Gray couldn't figure out if she was annoyed or angry.

She spoke in a low but stern tone. "And what about you? You're just as bad. Do you realize what will happen if you two fight with out someone to break it up?"

Realization hit Gray like a slap in the face, yet part of him wanted to find out.  
They walked in silence for a little bit as Natsu bounced along, both Gray and Erza deep in thought.

After a while they came to a fork in the road and Erza raised her voice speaking to all.  
"Well, this is it, do your best or I'll have to punish you when I get back or you might have to go through THAT, again."

Both Gray and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.  
Gray opened his mouth, "THAT?"

Natsu and Gray started grabbing their heads running in circles, panicking.  
Natsu, now on the ground covering his eyes, muttered to himself. His voice rose.  
"Anything but that!"

Erza smiled as she turned to leave, both boys collect themselves and say their goodbyes. Natsu noticed her concern but chose not to speak of it.

Gray and Natsu walk along the path, Gray making an actual effort not to piss Natsu off. Gray thought for a moment. _'What would happen if no one broke up our fight? She's thinking we might end up dead...? or we'd probably destroy a whole town..Ehh, I think she's thinking to much into it. After all, we've known eachother forever.'_ Natsu still chattering on about things in the guild, Gray is now letting it all go through one ear and out the other. Zoning out on the trees and the way the wind blew through them, the dirt and the rocks that were kicked as they walked along the path, he thought. _'Then again it could be a total disaster.'_

Natsu changed the subject back to his excitement.  
"Woo hoo, We're going to kick Jellal's ass and with out an S-class wizard. Haha, I bet Lucy and Happy are going to be so jealous!"

And with that, realization hit Natsu, he wasn't going to see Happy for a while.  
He stopped, staring at the ground. He seemed to have a depressing aura now.  
"Umm...Gray? How long exactly is it going to take us to get there?"

Gray noticed Natsu's sadness, already knowing what it is about.  
"We probably won't get there till the day after tomorrow or tomorrow night."

Natsu did the math in his head and then began to prepare himself not to see him for a little less than a week. Gray, still walking, caught up to Natsu. He put a hand on Natsu's head and ruffled his hair as he spoke in a low tone."Don't worry, He'll be alright. Lucy needed his help for the job she went on. He likes helping out, you know that. Plus, Lucy wouldn't let anything happen to him."  
Natsu looked up, seeing Gray walk passed him.

"I know." He took a step but stared back at the ground as if debating if he should take another.  
Gray turned to Natsu, still walking ahead.

"Well, come on, the mood is getting depressing. Remember we're on our way to stop Jellal."

Natsu, with a fake smile, tried to push the thoughts out of his head. He really does miss Happy. This is the first time they will be apart this long.  
"Right! This should be fun, I'll finally be able to prove that I'm S-class material."  
His smile now real.

"Well, as far as I know, this is supposed to be a secret that we're doing this job by ourselves. Erza was supposed to go with us but apparently something came up so she left it to us." Gray said, uncertain of Natsu will feel about that fact.  
Natsu looked disappointed.

"So, G-Chan doesn't know, huh?" He took a deep sigh, "Well, that makes more sense, since I know G-Chan would have keeled over if he knew."  
Gray chuckled,"Yeah, you got that right."

Gray and Natsu continued chatting on as they came up to a small town. The town seemed to be a little behind in development. Cobble stone roads and shops set up on the roadsides rather than in stores like modern towns are. They could see the train station from the entrance, it seemed so out of place. Natsu's pace decreased as they walked through the town. Getting closer to the train, he began looking all around him. Finally he grabbed an apple standing in front of one of the stands. Gray walked on, not noticing that Natsu had stopped.

Natsu yelled to him, "Oi, Gray, do you have any money?"

Gray stopped and looked at Natsu, who is now tossing the apple up into the air and catching it with one hand. Natsu tried his best not to make eye contact with him.

"I want to buy this apple." Gray started to walk back towards Natsu with a blank expression. Natsu not sure what to think, still tossing the apple. Gray gets up to Natsu and whops him on the head.

"Are you really trying to stall? Do you want this mission to take even longer?"

Gray puffed his chest out, crossed his arms and looked down at Natsu like a disappointed father.  
Natsu looked down and blushed a little, embarrassed that Gray saw right through him.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He started walking toward the train, decreasing his pace behind Gray.

They reached the train and attempted to board. Gray spoke with the clerk to find out that all that was available was a small half booth in the back of the train. They agreed to take it as they were doing their best, not to prolong their journey. Of course, Natsu wanted to protest but he thought about not seeing Happy and the others for even longer and came to his senses. They walked to the back of the train to find their seats. When they said small, they weren't lying. This booth was one bench with a window unlike the full booth that had a bench and window on both sides facing each other. The bench was actually longer than any of the others and on the other side, where the other bench should have been, there was just a wall. Natsu thought it looked like this is where they would put a poor man to sleep for the night on the train. Natsu groaned in a disappointing deep sigh.

"Ugh..Train ride and on top of it I have to be share a seat with you."

Natsu slid passed Gray, who was already sitting, to make his way toward the window. He sat down near the window putting one foot up on the bench and resting his arm on it. There was still enough room to fit one or two more passengers between them.

"You better not throw up on me, Natsu."

Gray shuttered in disgust as he thought about it.

"You want me to go ahead and knock you out?"

Natsu shot him a glare and answered. "Nah, no thanks, I'll try to ride it out. I have the window so it should be fine. Plus, I plan on taking a nap."  
Gray looked around trying to figure out the best way to get comfortable. He stared at the shoe prints on the wall until he understood what they were from. He sunk down in his seat then propped his feet up on the wall and crossed them. Now feeling relaxed, he crossed his arms.  
"I agree, nap time."Gray said quietly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall.

As the train began to move, Natsu's face turned white as a ghost, he threw his head out the window. Gray peeked one eye open to check on Natsu, as he heard him throw up. With the train at full speed now, Natsu pulled his head back from the window and laid his head on the window sill. Gray closed his eyes, he tried to focus on something to block out the weird moaning noises that Natsu was making trying to calm his stomach. He listened as the train pressed on, letting the vibrations and rocking put him to sleep.

Natsu continued to throw up out the window between naps of 20 minutes or so. Miserably, he watched Gray sleep as if nothing bothered him.  
"How can you sleep through me throwing up?" Speaking to Gray but not expecting an answer. "I guess he's used to it by now," Natsu said softly to himself. He watched as Gray's hair blew around in the wind, periodically stopping to throw up out the window. After about an hour, Natsu finally fell asleep on the windowsill.

Two hours later, Gray's eyes popped open. He saw the night outside and thought to himself, _'It's night already and probably another three hours to go.'_ Gray Looked over at Natsu to find him still pale and sleeping unsoundly on the window sill. His hair dancing around as it was brushed by the wind coming in through the open window. _'I must be the only one in the world who thinks he's slightly feminine,'_ he thought. It didn't take long for Gray to realize what he was thinking, before he blushed and shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. Now refusing to look at Natsu, he figured he ought to sleep the rest of the train ride away, nothing else to do. He closed his eyes and listened for all the things that put him to sleep the time before. He felt for the vibrations and rocking of the train as he started to drift into dreamland. But before he could reach it, the train took a sharp turn and something heavy and very hot fell in his lap. Startled, Gray's eyes came open and once he saw what it was, they widened in shock. He saw Natsu's head laying in his lap. His first thought was to push him off but as he went to do that, Natsu started moving around. Natsu flipped himself over on his right side facing Gray's legs, making himself comfortable. Gray watched him for a while not moving at all. Natsu's face regained it's natural color and he was finally sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The third chapter is soon to come. I am also currently working on another fan fic... so the next update may take more time. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Gray watched him as he inhaled and exhaled quietly. He was scrunched, fitting his whole body on the bench using Gray's lap as a pillow. Gray blushed and turned away, still unsure what to do. He was glad that Natsu seemed settled but didn't understand why he was suddenly fine now that he was in his lap. He racked his brain for reasons, but was unable to come up with anything. Mostly it bothered him because Natsu spent plenty of train rides in Erza's lap and he was still sick. They ended up knocking him out almost every time. Gray had never seen Natsu look so calm and peaceful on any sort of transportation.

He watched him for a long while waiting for him to get sick and throw up again. He figured once Natsu did that, he would then realize that he was sleeping on Gray's lap and feel embarrassed. Gray felt he would at least get that kind of reward for his kindness. He chuckled to himself as he absently went to put his hand on the back of Natsu's head. As soon as his finger tips felt the soft pink hair, he immediately pulled away realizing what he was about to do. He crossed his arms and turned away as he blushed. Now refusing to look at Natsu, he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could as if trying to disobey his body. Natsu moved around a little more and moved his left hand up on his 'pillow', Grey felt the heat slide across his leg, an intense heat that rushed over him and spread to all his extremities, especially the lower ones. Gray blushed harder and couldn't hold his eyes tight anymore. He opened them and saw Natsu's arm was in front of his face, his hand very close to Gray's inner thigh.

Gray had enough at this point, he closed his eyes and tried to justify his reasoning on letting Natsu stay like this. He thought that it was fine because Natsu was not sick anymore and he didn't have to put up with the sound of him throwing up, though it didn't really bother him all that much. On that thought, he let the train work it's magic to put him to sleep, but was having trouble.

After some time, Natsu started to stir, eyes still closed. He felt a cold sensation all down his left arm, neck and head. So soothing and comfortable he thought, he's debating on waking up yet. He laid there a little longer, till he realized the sound he was hearing was the train.

"Mmm?" he groaned out loud.

_'How am I not sick? I'm still on the train!'_ he thought. As those thoughts ran through his head, Natsu's eyes shot open. He saw the wall first, still dark, it was hard for Natsu to make anything out. His eyes wandered toward his feet and saw the open window. The night was beautifully speckled with stars. He stared for a few moments, not moving, afraid of ruining his comfortable position. He looked straight in front of him again as he slightly moved his left hand. He wondered what this amazingly cold feeling was.

His eyes could make out something in front of him on the wall but was unsure of what it was, yet. He stared at it for quite some time before his eyes adjusted and he was able to make out a shoelace. At that moment, everything suddenly made sense. _This cold feeling is Gray,_ he thought. He jumped up and pulled himself away from the sleeping pillow. Face fully flushed, he didn't have any time to think before his stomach went sour and he was head-out-the-window throwing up again.

"Man, I was comfortable. Stupid train..." he said in a low tone, looking over at the sleeping Gray. "Stupid Gray."

Gray pretending to be asleep, heard Natsu throw up out the window and thought to himself that he wasn't cured yet. Natsu continued this constantly for the next 10 minutes, Gray started to wonder if he was throwing up because of the train or the disgust that he was laying on Gray's lap. This made Gray a little unsettled since he thought he was being nice by allowing him a place to lay comfortably which prevented him from throwing up for a while at least. Gray started wonder why he hadn't pretended to wake up and make fun of him yet. He didn't fully understand Natsu's reaction yet, so he decided to wait. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he was dry heaving at this point and out of breath. He looked over at Gray and debated on laying on his lap again. He wanted to do anything that would stop him from throwing up anymore. He leaned over toward Gray, making strange moaning and groaning sounds again to calm his stomach. He watched Gray carefully making sure he didn't wake up. Natsu, blushing heavily, laid his head down on Gray's lap again, being careful not to move too much or stir him from his sleep. As soon as the cold touch of Gray's leg hit Natsu's cheek, he felt the instant relief. Natsu now laying in a similar position as before, arms down on the bench.

Gray felt the heat that is Natsu, back on his leg again. Gray tried to hide his shocked expression. He thought to himself that it must have given him some kind of relief or there is no way that Natsu, in his right mind, would realize what he had done and still do it again. He peeked an eye open to find Natsu already asleep again.

The train slowly came to a stop. Natsu's eyes came open and he shot up out of Gray's lap hoping that he wouldn't notice. Gray pretended to stir awake, opening his eyes. He stretched his arms back, taking his feet off the wall stretching them as if just now waking up. Natsu was blushing so hard that he had to hide by staring out the window. Gray, knowing what he was doing, smiled and started to make his way through the packed train. Natsu followed head down. The town was dark except for a couple of street lights and a building fully lit.

"Yosh!" Natsu said, excited that the train ride was over.

"Hey Natsu, Lets stop at the hotel for the rest of the night. I didn't sleep well on the train and it's really much too dark to see anything anyways." Gray said yawning in between sentences, walking towards the bright building, the pink haired boy not far behind. Natsu thought back to Gray's sleeping face thinking that he looked like he was sleeping well to him.

"Whaat? You're stalling this time? HAHA I slept grea-!-" Natsu stopped midword as he thought back to him laying on Gray's leg and the comfort his cold body gave him. Gray smiled still walking ahead of Natsu, knowing what he was going to say and also why he didn' scratched the back of his head in nervousness,"Eh, a hotel is fine, I wouldn't mind getting a little more sleep." Natsu lied, on the contrary, he wanted to have some time to think about what was going on with him and understand his own feelings.

They entered the hotel and walked up the the clerk who was reading a magazine. She didn't seem to notice the two boys as she flipped the page and continued to read, smacking away on some chewing gum. Gray, losing his temper cleared his throat staring at the woman. She slowly looked up as if they were bothering her. She looked at both of them while blowing a bubble, then she let it pop as she went back to looking at her magazine. "We only have one room available and it only has one bed." she said as she blew another bubble. Gray smacked his hand down on the desk.

"You've got to be kidding." Natsu sighed heavily.

Gray highly irritated at this point started to get irrational. "Can't you kick someone else out! I'm not putting up with this right now! I was squished on the train and now I have to share a room with him!"

Gray had more to say but Natsu covered his mouth. Gray immediately felt guilty for going off on the woman but he was tired and just ready to get rest before meeting up with Jellal. He already knew what kind of fight that would be. Natsu, still hand over Gray's mouth spoke up. "We'll take it. Thank you." Natsu released Gray's mouth as he calmed down. Gray pulled some money out and paid the woman for the night. She gave him a key that was heart-shaped, then she started to laugh as the two boys went up the stairs looking for the room number. Once they found the room number they quickly opened the door and turned on the light. When they saw the room they immediately stopped. Gray's expression didn't change as Natsu dropped to the floor laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry dude, it's just the irony of the situation, it's ridiculous!" Gray just stared at the room for a few moments feeling annoyed. The room was all white and quite roomy with a heart shaped bed in the middle. The sheets were red and there was white and red rose petals everywhere. Upon seeing this, Gray just gave in. He admitted defeat. Gray started to laugh as well shooting Natsu an evil smile.

"Well, I guess I'll take the bed. Night Natsu." Gray started to run for the bed. Realizing what was happening, Natsu stopped laughing, jumped up and ran as fast as he could toward the bed.

Gray reached it first, somehow losing his clothes in the process. Natsu tripped half way there landing on his face. Gray laughed at him as he stood on the bed waving his arms in the air as if he was a champion in just his socks and boxers. Natsu looked up, out of breath.

"Fuck! haha. That sucks." He started to get up but sat indian style on the floor staring at Gray instead. "How do you always end up out of your clothes? I didn't even see it happen."Natsu said, now taking off his shoes.

Gray looks down feeling embarrassed, tries to cover himself up. Looking past Natsu, he seen his clothes on the floor. Natsu was now starting to zone out, staring at the Fairy tail tattoo on his chest, or so Gray thought. When Gray looked at him, Natsu immediately looked down and blushed, bangs covering his face. Gray sat down indian style on the bed facing Natsu. He rested his elbow on his leg, and his head on his hand.

"Something wrong?... Or did you want to the bed that bad?" Gray now looking confused. Waiting for a reply, he started to rub the softness of the comforter he was sitting on with his free hand.

"Nothing wrong... It's cool, you won." Natsu said still staring at the floor.

"Dude, come on, tell me whats wrong. Are you missing Happy and the others? Cause I can take this job myself if you want me to." Natsu finally looked up at Gray with a glare.

He quickly leaped up from his position on the floor. He started to run towards Gray with a face full of rage. He leaped forward. Gray started to get up slowly thinking Natsu was playing around. Natsu's foot touched the bed and just when Gray realized he was serious, it was too late. A fist planted Grays cheek and he went flying into the wall. Natsu sat on the bed feeling proud of himself while Gray slid down the wall and back on to his feet.

"So it was the bed that made you upset. Whatever, just take it." Gray said rubbing his cheek where Natsu hit him. Natsu was getting more irritated, he didn't care who had the bed at all.

He was upset about the last thing Gray said, but more than anything the fact that he was blind as to what was happening to him.

"Stupid Gray." Natsu looked over at the bathroom door and pointed. "Go take a shower and go to bed. You can have the bed. I'm going to take the blanket out of the closet and I'll sleep on the floor. You're the one that didn't sleep well remember?"

Gray stared at Natsu for a moment and thought about what Erza said. She's right, we don't know what would happen if we argued. Gray is picking up the fact that Natsu knew what Erza was worried about. Gray nodded and went into the bathroom. Within seconds he was out of his boxers and socks. He looked down where Natsu had laid on his leg. There was a large pink mark, nothing serious, just burned enough to darken the color of the skin. Gray rubbed it and it felt really sensitive, he imagined Natsu laying on it again. What it would feel like to stroke his hair as he was soothed by the magic of Gray on a train. He realized again what he was thinking and swatted those thoughts away as he jumped in the shower.

Gray let the water rush over him for a little while staring down at the burn. If he felt that hot to me because he's made of flame, then I must be that cold to him because I'm made of ice, he thought. **The cold**, he thought. That's what soothed Natsu through the train ride, it's the only thing that makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu still on the bed, laid back, trying to relax, taking in everything from the day. His eyes closed slowly as the bed's softness reminded him of his pillow on the train. When did he ever feel so comfortable? That was such an intense cold feeling, his hot skin had never felt anything so soothing before. His head was swimming through possibilities, ways that he could feel that cold again. Gray would never go for it, he's too stubborn.

_'Wait, what? Why am I even considering it. It's not like I want to be that close that ice block.'_ he thought.

He was now getting irritated with himself. Natsu had been waiting to have a moment of calm peace to think things through, but now he wanted to make it all go away. Now hugging a pillow, Natsu's eyes opened. He heard the sounds of the water rushing in the shower and decided he might be in there a while. He leaned his head up, looking around the room, putting his arms behind him for support. Still not very tired, Natsu decided it was time to do a bit of exploring.

_'This room is pretty sweet. I mean, ya know, for lovers. It even has a kitchen!'_ He thought.

He got up and walked towards the so-called kitchen, which actually was a corner of the room that was lined with a marble white and red counter. It had a mini fridge, a coffee pot, a griddle and electric burner. There was also a sink and a cabinet underneath. This was the first time he had come to a hotel room that didn't have a t.v.. He opened the fridge hoping to find some kind of drink to quench his thirst but all he seen in there was 2 bottles of water and 10 sample shots of different types of alcohol.

He thought about the alcohol for a moment and ultimately shut the mini fridge door. He then walked over to the closet and got out some blankets and an extra pillow. He arranged them into a pallet on the floor then laid in it. He covered himself and began thinking again, still waiting for Gray to get done in the shower. His mind started to wander back to Gray and he slightly smiled.

Once he realized he smiled he quickly got up trying to think about anything else. He wanted to give up on those types of thoughts before they started. He knew he was only setting himself up for bad start. Pacing back and forth, he caught sight of the fridge. He had lost all common sense and decided to throw it all away. He swung the door to the fridge open and stared at the sample shots. He took one out and opened the lid now sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the open fridge. The pink haired boy downed one after another until he was 6 shots down.

Natsu's face was flushed and he got up, his bangs covering his eyes, he stumbled toward the bed, but he didn't make it. He laid his head on the bed but his body was still sitting on the floor. Just then he heard the shower stop.

Gray was fed up with this. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. Paying special attention to the burned spot on his leg. Just then he realized he didn't bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. He wrapped the towel around his waste as he opened the door and peeked out. The room was quiet but somehow awkward. The fridge door was open with empty bottles of alcohol around it. Natsu was laying with his head on the bed facing the opposite direction. He was resting his head on his hands with the rest of his body still on the floor. Gray looked at him with a 'you-fucking-idiot' expression.

He walked passed him to get his clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out of the bathroom again, yet by the time he got half way into the room he was in boxers and socks again. He walked passed Natsu but turned to look at him. His face was pink under his eyes and down to his jawline but he looked like he was sleeping. Gray stared at him for a few seconds, thinking he must have drank the alcohol and passed out. He watched him for quite sometime until he started to shift in his sleep.

Gray panicked and went back to the bathroom closing the door quickly and then slow at the end. _'What was I doing just sitting there staring at him like that?' _he thought. He was sprawled against the door as if he was scared a predator might come in, but his ear was turned to the door listening for when he could come out. Everything sounded quiet except for a small voice.

Natsu moved from his drunken nap but sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over to the bathroom door when he quickly realized Gray was still in there.

"I wish he would just come back in here, fuck this is boring, I'm lonely." He slapped a hand to his face covering one eye lifting his head only to lay it back down on the bed.

_'I'm... lonely?' _Natsu thought for a moment. _'I must be really drunk.'_

His head raised again only to let his eyes take in the sight of an enormous red sea of comfort. The very intoxicated pink haired boy put his hands out in front of him as he started to army crawl along the bed to the pillows. He grabbed a pillow and snuggled up to it, cuddling it like it was a human. Letting all thoughts of the day dissipate and completely forgetting the agreement they had of the bed. He thought of Gray again as he slipped off into an intoxicated slumber, face fully relaxed other than the flushed cheeks and soft smile.

Gray was sure he heard it, no, he was positive he heard it. _'I wish he would just come back in here, fuck this is boring, __**I'm lonely.'**_Those last two words just echoed in his mind. Why would he say something like that? Gray was only in the shower, in fact, Natsu had told him to go there. He heard him shift around a bit more until the room fell quiet.

The ice wizard figured it was now okay to escape the bathroom. He opened the door and peeked out yet again. He saw Natsu now on the bed and he could tell he was sleeping. Gray walked over towards the mini fridge and cleaned up the bottles and the caps. He was about to close the fridge door when he caught sight of the 4 sample shots left. He stared at them for a moment and then shut the mini fridge door, but just before it was fully closed he opened it again.

"What the hell, Natsu! Why did you only leave me 4 shots?" He continued on, mumbling to himself about how Natsu should know better because he is a light weight. Taking out a bottle, he unscrewed the lid as he spoke again. "Ah what the hell." He downed the rest of the shots. Being sure not to make as big of a mess as Natsu had, he picked up after himself. As he started to walk back to the bed he realized he was feeling a quite a bit buzzed himself.

He reached the bed and crawled over behind Natsu. He grabbed one of the other pillows and rested his head on it. There was about an arms length of space between them and Gray made sure of it. He laid there, unable to sleep. This time he didn't have the train to rock him to dreamland. He sighed deeply but was cutoff by a strange moaning and groaning noise. He knew this noise all too well and he slightly panicked. Natsu was feeling sick again. Must be the alcohol he thought, must not mix with his heat. 'It's a wonder he doesn't spontaneously combust.' he thought. He heard it again.

Gray turned over to Natsu who was facing away from him, resting his head on his arm. He reached his hand out to touch Natsu but just kind of hovered it over his back. He stayed there, his mind completely blank. Natsu made the noise again. He pushed his hand to his back. He waited to hear the instant releif as he had before but he made the noise again. Gray started to become flustered. He was sure it would work. Why didn't it work now? He really didn't want to have Natsu throw up. He pressed harder on his back but still no relief.

He was starting to panic again. Maybe this only works with skin to skin contact? No, he was laying on Gray's shorts. Maybe it was only on his head? Gray moved his hand from his back and placed it softly on Natsu's neck as he groaned again. WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING? THIS MAKES NO SENSE! Gray lifted the back of the drunk ones shirt and placed a hand on his bare back. Natsu shivered lightly making a bit of a different sound. Gray sat there for a moment thinking, he was sure it sounded more like a moan than a groan. Yep, it definitely sounded more like a "...mmmm..." than a "...ughh...ehh..."

He instinctively pulled his hand away at the shock of a different noise. What the hell was that? Natsu started to stir, groaning again. Gray put his hand under Natsu's shirt again.

"...mmmm..." He heard it again, he was positive it was a good thing. He left his hand there for a while, but his arm started to get tired from holding it in the same spot on Natsu's back. He was also slipping off to sleep. He just threw his arm around the fire wizard's waist, being sure to stick his hand under the shirt to make skin to skin contact. Without thinking of anything he finally comfortably fell asleep.

Natsu awoke, the light showing through the curtains told him it was morning. He was feeling a bit groggy, trying to get up he felt caught. Feeling too tired to fight with the covers, he recalled what happened the night before. 'I must have drank to fast.'he thought. The pink haired boy moved a hand to his head rubbing it as if this would automatically cure his tiredness and turn out the sun. It was only then that he noticed that,yet again, he was waking up somewhere he shouldn't be.

His eyes wandered to the bed. 'This is the bed.' he thought calmly. 'Okay, I must have passed out here.' his mind went blank for a moment. His whole body got a chill when he realized it. 'Gray was supposed to sleep here!' He was about to shoot up right out of the bed to find out where Gray was but he felt hung up on something still. He reached his hand over himself and grabbed the blanket. It was cold and strange feeling, not like a blanket at all. Still looking forward, he ran his hand along it following where it was caught, but the more he touched it the more he wondered why it was wrapped and caught the way it was, why it was so cold and not very flimsy like a blanket would be.

He pulled on it a bit but Natsu froze, the blanket had grabbed his hand back. Staying completely still, he started to feel the rush of cold all over his back. 'This feeling is so familiar...' he thought. He started to turn around but the blanket again held him in his same position. The pink haired boy was starting to panic. What kind of blanket grabs your hand? Just then the blanket did, in fact, do the unthinkable. It made a noise. Natsu was sure he heard it. It sounded more like a moan than a groan. The blanked pulled him closer to this cold feeling and he heard another sound.

"mm...mmmm."

Startled, Natsu jumped out of the bed with a force that broke free of the hold. He turned around quickly to see a half naked Gray laying there. He just blinked. He stayed frozen staring at the 'blanket' that had held him there.

'HUH!' Natsu's mind was in pieces. Natsu immediately ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. He found a bench outside the inn and sat down giving the seat a light pat. He was starting to lose his mind, his face was red. He didn't know what to do. 'uhh, did I get that drunk? Why would gray be that close?... maybe he is used to cuddling with a stuffed animal.' Natsu let out a small chuckle as he tried to rationalize what he just saw.

Natsu, pondered on the thought longer wondering how they had actually gotten into that position. ' What if I was drunk enough and we...' His eyes widened in shock and he started blush harder than he ever had before. 'No way! Gray's not like that!' He paused for a moment before grabbing a handful of his pink hair. 'No, not the point! I'm not like that, no matter how drunk I would be.' He then moved his hand from his head and covered his face as if this would hide him from the world. 'Though... I guess... it wouldn't be so bad... if it was him.' He thought. 'so cold...and...'

SMACK!

"Hey noisy, I guess I'm leaving without you." A smack on the back of his head thankfully ripped him away from his train of thought.

A form walked on in front of him with some very distinctive dark hair. "First you wake me up with some loud ass noises like you were running from your worst nightmare, then you slack on the bench like we've been on vacation." He continued walking waving his hands as he spoke.

Still sitting on the bench and flustered, he spoke. "I... er... I... was.. waiting on you of course. Slow poke!"

Gray stopped and turned to Natsu with a confident smile. "Are you coming or what? We have an ass to kick, remember?"

Natsu smiled clutching a fist in excitement. He hadn't really forgotten about all the events that have happened on this trip so far between him and Gray, but for right now, He was ready to get his job done with. As Gray turned around to continue walking, the pink haired boy ran after him setting off on foot again towards the location of Jellal, all revved up and ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu and Gray continued on their journey, mostly in silence but Gray seemed cheerful. Natsu had spent the last two or three hours trying to forget what he saw this morning. No, not forget. Just block out, it embarressed him thoroughly. Why would Gray want to hold him like that... and just _how_ exactly did it come to that... '_waking up that way.'_he thought. Natsu scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Stupid Gray." Natsu whispered under his breath.

Gray was smiling and almost skipping with each step. He was almost acting cheerful, very much like Natsu would on a normal day. Especially because of the mission they were on. When did they switch places?

_'Huh, wasn't Natsu's birthday coming up?' _Gray's thoughts were wandering. He looked over to Natsu who was blushing slightly, walking with his head down. _'Natsu is so cute, waking up all worked up over something like that!'_ Yes. Those thoughts went through Gray's head. Don't worry though, because a very shocked expression came over him as he stopped mid step, realizing what had just crossed his mind. Natsu looked over to him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him. A new expression came over Gray's face this time. It was definately a blush and, if possible, an even more shocked exspression than before.

_'Eh, Natsu!'_ Gray whined in his head._'Don't look at me when I'm thinking things like that. Geez...'_

Just then, Gray heard a loud rumbling noise, almost like thunder. Gray knew that it was Natsu's stomach growling but jumped back away from Natsu, pretending to be scared.

"Gah, Natsu! What do you keep in there?" He pointed towards the fire mage's stomach, Natsu's face a slight blush.

"A dragon, don't you know? No, no, wait, a salamander!" Natsu said smiling and raising his hands to the air as he spoke.

Both Natsu and Gray laughed for a moment before Natsu spoke again.

"Nah, but really. I'm hungry."

"Haha, geez, I already figured that one out."

Natsu stayed silent as Gray started to walk with determination. He saw how cheery the raven headed boy was acting and just chalked it up to be excitement about the mission.

"It won't be too much longer. There is a town up ahead and then after that we'll be taking a boat towards Jellal's location."

Natsu's eyes widened in horror, throwing all hunger aside. _'Did he just say boat?'_

"You're kidding, right?" He looked over to Gray, basically begging for him to be joking.

Gray wasn't really thinking about Natsu's little 'problem' with trasportation when he said it. "Sorry, I'm not kidding. It is on an island, you know."

Natsu was now feeling very upset. Why did he always have to ride on these things that would cause him to be sick and even possibly make him want Gray for comfort. As the thoughts went through his mind a serious blush came over him and Gray didn't miss it.

The raven haired boy let out a chuckle before speaking. "What's the matter, Natsu? Don't want to ride in my lap again?" He teased the boy before realizing that he had kept it a secret that he was awake during that time.

"EHHHH?" Natsu's face was just horrificly terrified. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" His voice sounded very nervous and he was trying so hard to pretend he had no idea what the Ice mage was saying.

But with out thinking, the raven haired boy stetched out his hand and planted it on Natsu's head, ruffling his hair. Natsu instantly became calm. His head feeling that cold sensation that made him just want to fall in place and succumb to it. He had to resist. His face was a harsh blush, but when he looked up, the hand left him. Gray turned and continued to walk in silence a head of Natsu silently cursing himself for making such a movement without thinking.

They arrived at the town and searched for a restaurant. The only place they could find was a small cafe. They ate quickly and left on their way through the town and on the road again. They had walked so far and Gray had already gotten over his little gesture earlier. He had been thinking since it had been silent the ENTIRE time. Not a word was spoken.

_'Yep, so I guess I like him. What the fuck is wrong with me?' _Gray slapped a palm to his face and hid his blush and slight annoyance. _'Oh, well. This is how it is.'_ What could he really do about it? He gave in to his thoughts. At this point there was no way to suppress them and this is where things started to roll south.

They walked for sometime, Natsu shiverred a bit from the cold. Before long, it began to snow but Natsu was so lost in thought that he didn't realize it. The cold was only making him think about it more, but this did not compare to Gray's cold at all. Natsu ran a hand through his hair and and blushed at the ground.

Even though it had stopped snowing, they were now treading through snow and everything was painfully silent. It seemed like they were on a totally different continent than before. There was nothing but snow and trees and they had lost the path, everything seemed mostly white. The raven haired boy was less worried about the cold, of course, as much as the silence. When was Natsu ever this quiet? Gray looked to the sky and then back down to find that he didn't have a shirt on. '_Gahh, where did I throw it this time?'_he looked back at Natsu.

The fire mage held Gray's shirt out to the side of him. "Looking for this?"

"Haha, So, there it is."

Natsu just looked away and kept walking forward. This irritated Gray. Why the hell couldn't they act like they normally did? '_So what if I'm in love with him.' _he thought. Gray couldn't take the silence anymore or this new Natsu who didn't want to pick on him. He looked over to the fire mage but all he saw was a face a blush and arms crossed. _'Wait, I'm the one who's realized it, so what's wrong with him_?' Gray had enough of this.

"What the fuck are you pouting over? Are you missing happy and the others? Mad you have to get on the boat? Pissed about what I said earlier?" Gray's mouth puffed little white mists of fog as he spoke, staring Natsu in the eyes. Natsu didn't move an inch, he stared at Gray blankly until he heard that last part, in which his eyes narrowed.

"Tch." Natsu stared directly into the ice mage's eyes. "I'm pissed about the last 2 hours of walking in silence! I'm pissed about it being cold! I'm pissed about my fucking thoughts! My head is killing me!" Natsu was starting to get angry instead of lost, now. He balled his fists as he spoke a gain. "And this is all YOUR FAULT." As he finished his sentence his fists filled with fire and he looked up at Gray with a familiar grin.

"Eh?" Gray smiled a bit before dodging the first fiery punch thrown at him. Gray came back with a punch, that was dodged as well. Natsu swung again, this time to the chest. The ice mage flew back a bit but stayed on his feet. It went on back and forth but the only damage that was done was to their stamina. They were getting tired.

Before long Natsu was out of breath, already having formed scales and his cheeks and outer forearms. Gray took this moment to eat some ice cicles hanging from a tree branch and turned to Natsu.

"That's cheating." Natsu said as his fist connected with Gray's face, causing the raven haired boy to fall to the snow. Natsu climbed on top of him and threw more punches but Gray's head kept dodging them side to side. All the Ice Mage could feel was the warmth on top of him. Before Natsu had the chance to try another punch, Gray reached his hand up and grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him down to the side.

Using the momentum of Natsu's loss of balance, Gray rolled his body over on top of him, using his arms to support him. He looked down at Natsu, who seemed to be a bit surprised but determined to win. Leaving Natsu no time to make any other moves, the raven haired boy quickly pressed his lips to Natsu's.

Natsu froze. '_Wha...? Gray on top of me, his lips...? The cold...'_

Gray pushed his tongue in to the fire mage's mouth. He could feel Natsu heating up more than his normal body heat. Natsu made a small attempt to push the ice mage off of him but Gray wasn't allowing that. Never breaking the kiss, Gray grabbed the fire mage's hands and held them above his head with one of his own. Gray could feel Natsu blush and that's when a very hot tongue met his.

Natsu moaned into Gray's mouth as he felt that cold. He wanted more of it. The kiss was becoming sloppy and Natsu could taste the blood from Gray's lip. Soon their tongues were battling for dominence, very much like they did before with their stregnth. They were still competing, as always, just not the same way.

Natsu was about to break one of his arms free to be on top but Gray broke the kiss and started planting smaller ones down his jawline, moving down to his neck. He slowly kissed and nipped his neck before biting down hard.

"..NNnnn.."

Natsu was losing himself in the lust. He could feel the hand beneath his shirt and the pressure Gray was putting between his legs. The hand was wandering aimlessly over his chest. Touching lightly on the skin, the hand created small flutters of cold that sent pleasent shivers throughout his whole body. Even though he had tried to stop Gray, Natsu didn't want to stop at all. In fact, he had been thinking about these types of thoughts the whole time. He had tried so hard to get rid of them the whole time they had walked but it didn't really change much.

Gray's mouth left the fire mage's neck and moved a bit lower to his chest. He lightly bit and sucked on the center of the fire mage's chest, letting go of his arms. Natsu didn't even notice that his hands were free. He was just allowing himself to get lost in Gray's actions. The ice mage felt as if he had been waiting his whole life to what he was doing this very moment. As if he had surpressed it the entire time he had known Natsu. He was very surprised that Natsu was responding so well to his touch.

_'Natsu feels so hot, his skin, his touch, his lips.' _Gray reached a hand up and placed the very tips of his fingers to Natsu's lips just brushing lightly. The lip quivered a bit, Gray could feel Natsu's breath, he was breathing hard. He pushed a little more pressure between the fire mage's legs and licked on his neck once more.

Natsu moaned at the pressure but he was feeling painfully hard and Gray could tell. He reached a hand down to Natsu's waist while the other hand pulled him into a kiss. This time, Gray moaned as he touched Natsu's V lines. Natsu was losing himself and he felt like he was losing this game. He pushed his hands against Gray's chest pushing him backwards and crawling over him. Natsu undid the pants that Gray had still somehow had on and took him in his mouth.

"Ah! ..hah...hah...Whoa...hah...Natsu, You got...really... brave all of a sudden."

Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked up to Gray. "Haha, I can't let you win." He winked at the ice mage before licking circles around the tip with his tongue.

In obvious pleasure, Gray laid his head back placing his forearm over his eyes, he spoke in a soft tone. "For once, I could stand to lose."

Gray was getting close and didn't want it to end here. He sat up causing the fire mage to stop. "Something wrong?" Gray's face was a blush and his bangs were covering his eyes. Leaning back, putting the weight on an arm, he lifted Natsu's head with a finger, bringing it level with his. He kissed Natsu slowly, trying to tell him what he feared he couldn't say in words. He ran his tongue slowly accrossed the fire mages heated one and back again.

This kiss didn't seem like a battle at all. Natsu was completely losing himself. A tear rolled down his cheek as he followed the ice mages movements. Gray broke the kiss, putting his hand on the fire mages cheek. He tried to speak, stuttering a bit, but it seemed in vain. Natsu pressed his forehead to Gray's, smiling but still streaming another tear.

"I know, me too." Natsu said, reassuring Gray that he didn't need to continue. Natsu's cheeks were heating up and his heart was racing. So many different emotions and thoughts racing through him. He melted in Gray as their lips connected again in another heated battle.

Gray leaned the fire mage back gently and slid the pants off of him. Climbing between the fire mage's legs, he looked at Natsu's blushing face.

"You okay?"

Natsu didn't respond but pulled Gray's face to his instead.

Gray could feel his tip brushing Natsu's entrance which was earning sweet moans from both mages. Natsu stopped the kiss, looking deep into Gray's eyes. He gently pushed the ice mage back and bent over taking him in his mouth again. He was being very sloppy, saliva streaming from his lips as he left it. Natsu laid back and pulled Gray forward, in which the ice mage complied with a mischevious smile.

Gray pushed forward earning a deep moan from both of them, Natsu's sounding slightly pained. The ice mage was drunk on the intense heat of Natsu surrounding his member but tried to wait patiently for him to get used to the feeling so that he could move. He stayed still pressing little kisses to the other's neck and colar bone.

All the fire mage could feel was cold all over him, on his legs, on his chest, on his neck, and even inside him. He felt a small amount of pain but he didn't even pay it any mind, he wanted more.

Gray bit Natsu's neck and sucked lightly leaving a small mark just above his colar bone. He heard Natsu's sweet moan and took this as a sign it was okay to move.

He started out at a slow pace but began to speed up as they went. He was losing his mind and becoming desperate. All he could think about was Natsu's heat. He looked down at his lover to see a blushing face with eyes glazed over. What had he gotten himself into?

Nastu's moans were coming quicker now and Gray knew he couldn't hold out much longer. As both of them reached their limit, Gray felt hands frantically grasp his back and a swirl of fire and ice climbing towards the sky covered them. The loud moans escaping from their lips were drowned by the sound of fire and ice swirling around them leaving them in the middle of this magic orb.

In the morning they awoke feeling exhausted and slightly awkward. How would they act around eachother now? Natsu leaned up and poked at Gray's back a couple of times, wondering how he could sleep shirtless in the snow. The ice mage's eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw Natsu with his normal clothes on and small marks down his neck and chest.

It was time to get back on the road and they both knew it. Gray stood up, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Natsu tried to stand but it was in vein and he fell awkwardly back to the snow. He was still tired and his body was aching. Gray leaned back down and squatted infront of Natsu. What was he doing?

"Hop on, I doubt you'll be able to walk this distance after last night."

Natsu blushed as he climbed onto Gray's back. How was he going to fight Jellal in this condition. He cursed himsle funder his breath but being right next Gray's ear, he heard it.

"Hmm?"

"Ugh, How am I going to fight now?"

Gray smiled and continued to walk on. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry, after all, it's my fault, right?"

"Hmm... true but I doubt an ice block like you can do it all by yourself."

Gray chuckled a bit, seems Natsu wasn't tired enough to forget to insult him.

They walked along the path seeming normal but they both knew they weren't. Natsu blushed heavily as he placed a light kiss on the back of Gray's neck. The ice mage smiled, he was surprised but happy that the fire mage had give him some affection all by himself.

Once they arrived to the town with the dock they climbed aboard a boat and sailed off into the direction of Jellal's second tower. Natsu layed his head in Gray's lap even though they had enough seats and didn't need to share one.

When they arrived at the island, a blonde girl with painted tattoos greeted Natsu placing a red lay over his head and around his neck. She did the same to Gray but his was blue. Natsu stared at the girl for a few moments, she looked familiar. Gray looked further up on the beach to see a festival of some sort going on, he didn't see any towers of any sort at all. Had they gone to the wrong island?

That's when Natsu saw a girl with red hair looking embarressed in a hula outfit.

"Oh my god, that's Erza." Natsu said lowly in Gray's ear as he was still being piggy backed accrossed the beach. Then that was when it hit him, the blonde was definitly Lucy.

_'What is going on?' _Natsu thought as Gray ran over to Erza.

"Wow, you two are looking friendlier than ever." Erza said as the boys approached her.

"What is this?" Gray asked as he looked over the beach. The whole guild was here and they were dressed up and having a good time.

"It's Natsu's birthday party. Happy Birthday, Natsu!" Natsu climbed off of Gray's back feeling very excited but a little bitter after he thought about the trip he just got through.

"This is what I had to take a boat ride and a train ride for?" Natsu was only slightly mad because the island was beautiful and he couldn't deny that the events that took place on the way there wasn't... bad.

Gray sat down in front of Erza and grabbed a drink from the tray that was between them. Natsu stood next to Gray and patted his head.

"Thanks guys, but I already got the best present of all."

Gray's face was more than a blush if possible and everyone stared at him and Natsu. Noticing the marks on his chest and neck, they understood what he meant.

* * *

**Okay, it's a finished story now. I hope I didn't dissapoint you too much with the absence of the Jellal fight.**_  
_


End file.
